Mark Codies Amazing Tales
by yayturtle
Summary: Wow. Why me? What's his deal? That kid with black and white made a huge hole in my ceiling... Story of my life. Seriously. That's what it came to be. Me: R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

From the writer that brought you Zak's New Problem, comes the companion Mark Codies' Tale!

Mark 1

Mark Codies is a 15 year-old delinquent boy. He lives a victorious life and he just might be the only one with enough street smarts to survive the streets of Tallahassee and the wrath of a new challenge.

The day a boy came crashing through the ceiling my life took a whole 'nother course. Here's a little info for ya. My name is Mark Codies; I'm 15 and very dangerous. I live in Tallahassee, Florida. To be even more specific, I live in a shack that used to be an old tree house. It's a small shack, but at least it's away from the alligators. I have survived the streets since I was eight.

It isn't all that bad, though. I get free fruit from some of the trees surrounding my hut. The tree house used to belong to a farmer and his family, they had taken care of me since I was three and built me the tree house. Then a tropical storm blew threw crushing the house. The family had thought I had died and left far away. In fact I had only been blown into town. There I had hid in an ally and when the storm was over I wondered back to the farm.

By this time the family had cleared out. I was eight at this point and on my own. But, if we go way back into my past when I was 3, we'll meet my sister. She was always a leader, and one day we got caught wondering the streets, and an orphanage took us in. My sister, Theresa was shipped off to England and the family, who ditched on me during the storm, adopted me.

That's pretty much my whole past. Pretty sad right? So here I am getting free fruit from the ever-blossoming trees and occasionally catching fish for myself. Now onto my shelter…

It is small and square. On the wall facing out of the tree there is a door and a rope ladder. On the next wall there is a window with a net over it. Underneath the window was a table I made and a chair. The back wall has a dresser where I keep my hole-y clothes and on top of that is a small collector's book with various photos of me doing various things. Then on the last wall there is a small bed and shelf.

The nice thing was there weren't any leaks or holes. There was only one window and a door; 2 openings. That was until I was awoken with a startling crash. Then there were holes… and leaks… and three openings! I remember I jumped out of bed and my life changed completely.

LET THE FLASH BACK BEGIN!

"What the? Who are you? Where did you come from? Dude! You messed up my ceiling! You're going to fix that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good because you're going to fix that. Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"Fine, My name's Zak. Now?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I never said I would tell you."

"Mark!"

"What? Wait! How did you figure that out?" I had asked upset.

"It says it on that collection book."

I wanted to curse.

"can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I need to get to the opposite coast."

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed I… live in a tree house." I grabbed one of my stored up water bottles and chugged some down.

"Yeah. So?"

"Dude! I live in a tree house! How would I get you anywhere?"

"I don't know. Do you know someone who can?"

"NO! I live in an abandoned tree house! How can you think I can help you with anything?"

"Fine, I'll find a way myself."

"You'll never make it out there."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure if I survived that fall I can definitely make it on my own for a couple days."

"Yeah, where did you come from?" I asked sipping on my water bottle.

"Uhhhh, my enemies battleship." He smiled nervously. As if I would believe that.

"Wow."

"No, no! I'm not lying!"

"Well if you have any chance of getting anywhere, you can start by leaving here."

"Wait, I don't have to fix the roof?"

"Aww! Shoot! Well, I'd rather fix it myself and you leave than having you fix it while I host you."  
"Yeah, umm see you around."  
"Whatever."

"Nice to meet you too!" The kid yelled as he jumped out. I turned to look out my window the kid was jogging quickly into town. He'd never make it out there. I decided to list the possible dangers.

One: Starving.

Two: Thirsting.

Three: Tropical storms

Four: Wild animals, such as snakes, and alligators and what ever

And Five: The poison guts gang.

Six: Don't forget Mrs. Libba's Bull dawg.

Wait a minute. I backed up. The Poison Guts gang… I was about to swallow some water, but I spit it out. I had no time to think. That kid was in serious danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark Codies 2

I leaped out of the tree house and ran at top speed. Then stopped. Where was I going? Where did kid go? Kid. That was my new nickname for him. I don't care if his name was Zak. I would call him Kid. Then I looked in all directions. Where in the world would he have gone?

Zak's POV

This was a bad situation. I was in an alley, it was broad daylight, but the alley was pitch black. I dropped the claw and being unable to find it I was panicking.

"Ey! You there!" I heard a boy or man's voice. It was rough and menacing.

"Who's there?"

"Um," couldn't give my real name.

"Kur…k." Gee that was genius. Just add the first letter of kur to the back and in the front and bam. That's all I got.

"You're new."

A tough looking guy came out from the darkness and into a dim patch of light. He had ripped jeans, and a T-shirt with both the sleeves completely torn off. He wore a jean jacket with the same sleeveless style as his white shirt. It was one guy. Though, he looked a lot older and stronger than I, he was just one guy, and I could take him. Well that idea was foiled. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed at least seven more guys. They looked as old as 15 to 17. They were all huge, but the first one was the scariest.

"What brings you here? To our alley? To our town?"

"I-I just got lost."

"Did you now? Do you want some help?"

Maybe they weren't that bad.

"S-su- okay."

"Let's help him on his way to a hospital."

I bit my lip. This wasn't good. I couldn't do this. I had no idea where the claw was.

Suddenly there was a long familiar shout from above. In the dimmed light a shadow formed over a sheet on top of the alley.

The gangsters looked up and backed away, so I took a step back too. The sheet tore and Mark fell through the air yelling. He hit the ground, front side down. There were a series of course laughs and then the leader spoke.

"So this is your protection. Mark Codies?" He asked mockingly he knelt on the ground as he talked and put his head to the ground so it was level with Mark's ear.

"Mark, Mark, Mark you refuse our invitation and now look where you are."

Mark lifted his head shook dust off of his sandy blonde hair and pushed himself up and kept looking at the ground.

"You're helping a kid. Now why I'm beginning to see why you didn't join," he said in a sure tone.

"Leave him alone."

"Why should we? He's a trespasser."

"He got lost."

"Do you really want to get in a fight after we sent you away humiliated and bleeding the last time?"

"I'm stronger this time. Last time you messed with me, you also lost you're best gang member."

"Sure, you got him busted, and he's not here now, but I'm here. And you don't want to get into that again."

I think he said that just to scare me.

"Just get out of the way, and we'll at least leave out the cracked skull, and maybe even spare you." He paused to let mark get out of the way but he stood his ground. None of us want to hurt the much-admired Mark Codies. But I can see we don't have any options."

Mark's POV

Did I leave that much out on my intro? Yeah I guess I did.

"Please, We don't want any trouble."

I paused then did something I would regret. I smacked Brian (the leader) in the face. He spun and looked up at me with such hate and despise; I thought I would surely die by looking in his eyes. His mouth was bleeding and the wannabe gangsters who had caught his arms hoisted him up. There would've been a fight but some sirens started to ring.

In the sudden light I could see Zak grab something and I scooped him up.

"Hey!"

The police cars hit the long alley, and I broke out of there fast. I was out of the place before any of the others could get out. The police car smashed into various trash cans knocking debris all through the narrow passage. I looked frantically for a place to hide. Then I threw Zak into a bush.

"Hey!"

"Stay here until I come back."

"What's going on?"

"Stay here and I'll explain later."

I dashed off and ran down a street fully aware of the police car hot on my trail. I ran hoping I would make it, but another car came through in the other side and I was trapped. I ran on forward. As fast as I could. Then at the last moment I jumped on the hood of the police car and then leaped over the roof and the two barely stopped before they could collide.

I ran a head looking back when I slammed into a policeman. Lucky me.


	3. Chapter 3

BTW: This takes place before Zak can loose his kur powers in the finale and also takes place before the second to last, so he still has them (**hint).**

Mark 3

An hour later I was in the police office being questioned for all I was worth.

"What's your name?"

"Mark."

"Mark… Who?"

"Mark Codies."

"Mark Codies…"

He mulled it over.

"Do you mind telling me a little about what was going on?"

"Sure Bucko."

He grunted and eyed me. He had a mustache and looked country.

"I mean yes sir," I grumbled. I wasn't the disrespectful kid to authority.

"Well, you sure are a lot better than the three clowns I just dealt with."

I just looked on.

"Do you have any weapons Mr. Codies?"

"Only my trusty umbrella sir."

"Somehow I believe you. But how can an umbrella help?"

"Like a good friend of mine once said, an umbrella is a five in one. It shields people from rain, and sunlight. It is a lightning rod. And best yet it is like an extra light weight sword and shield together." I counted down on my fingers to show the officer.

"Are you in any cahoots with this gang what so ever?"

"No sir."

"Then what were you doing?"

"They were going to beat up this kid."

The police dude sighed.

"I'll let you go for now, none of the files say you've ever been here before, and I don't see you that often, but if you cause any more problems…" I sighed with relief. "I'm calling you're parents."

The second of relief screeched away. Like I mentioned before I was adopted, I had lived in an orphanage. The legal age to leave an orphanage or what ever was 18 or something, so I was illegally staying on my own.

"Yes sir."

"Get outta here."

I got up silently and left slamming the door. The chief frowned.

When I reached the door to the station and I slammed into that kid again.

"What. Are. You. Doin. Here?" I asked him.

"I thought something might have happened?" he tried me.

I paused before replying with nothing related to the previous question.

"Come on."

"What?"

"If you're going to get to the other coast, we're going to need to start somewhere."

"You're coming?"

"I guess. You need protection."

He looked at his shoes. And went silent.

"Is there something I'm missing?" I asked him

"Oh, uhh no uhh, not anything important."

"Okay then-"

"Well I'm missing something."

"What?"

"What happened back there? You obviously had run into them before. And running from the police? Are you a criminal?"

"Okay, yes I have run into them the last time I got one of his gangsters sent to an orphanage, now I've sent three to prison, so we gotta get a move on."

"What about my last two questions?"

"Well, um I guess yes and no."

"Ok then."

He followed behind me for a little, before sneaking up behind me and tapping me on the shoulder.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah you know, how are we gonna get to the other side of the coast?"

"Oh, uhh… I don't know…"

"Really?"

"We'll just take a train or something."

"How will we get tickets?"

I let out a muffled laugh.

"Don't make me laugh! Tickets?"

"Wait… You're no…"

"Yeah, hitch-hiking."

"Ugh."

"What else would you expect from… well practically a runaway?"

There wasn't an answer but I just kept walking and assumed he was following. After I figured he wasn't, I looked behind me.

"Hey, catch up."

"Thanks for helping me."

"Yeah, alright hurry up, and you know now, by the way, that I think about it, you could get home much faster if you went with the police men, so you could call your parents or whatever."

"That's true, but there re certain reasons I can't do that."

"And what would those be? That's the safest way."

"Well I can't exactly tell you. Once you figure it out or learn what it is, you'll understand."

Zak's POV

I looked at him trying to decide what to expect.

"Wait…" he said musing about something.

"I know what you are!"

I froze in a stiff position and just stared at him. _Please don't let him know!_


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I'm changing the Poison guts gang's leader's name to Rex. It sounds more intimidating.

Mark 4

Mark's POV  
"You're a delinquent too!"

Zak seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I looked at him.

"Well?"

"I'm not a delinquent."

"Then WHAT are you hiding?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later but for now lets go get our hitch-hike on."

"Oh…kay." I started walking again and this time Zak caught up.

About an hour into our trip it was about late afternoon. Zak surprisingly didn't seem tired out at all and I was not even the least bit tired either. It was then that I felt the same feeling a majority of people feel at least once in their lives. We were being watched. I wasn't too concerned though, because we were near the train station. No one would dare attack us in front of hundreds, possibly thousands of people.

"Hey, before we enter the back road to the track, if anyone asks you're my little brother."

"How is that gonna work? We look nothing alike!"

"Really? Because my real sibling always has had deep brown hair and blue eyes, me, I have sandy blonde hair and brown eyes!"

"Ok then."

"Look my point is, siblings don't have to look alike!"

"Wasn't your sibling a girl though?"

"Ugh! Drop it!" I growled.

We entered then entered the back road covered and shaded by trees and then crawled through some bushes to reach the track. I had been right there were at least several hundred people here, too busy to notice us sneak in, and too many to allow whoever was following us to attack…. unless he was an ax murderer. That I doubt, however.

Now people surrounded us. Even if the follower were stupid enough to come after us, he would have a hard time finding us in this crowd. I felt well protected. Without being noticed Zak and I slipped into the freight cargo car and hid us behind luggage.

"Somehow this doesn't feel right."

"What are you an angel or something? I mean you fell out of the sky and everything."

I joked, man that sounded weird! When you're on the streets as much as I am though it doesn't linger in your mind.

"You're really weird."

"Well what do you expect? The only thing I'm edumacated in is street smarts."

"Edumacated?"  
"It's stupid for educated. Another weird joke."

"You really lightened up after a while."

"No, I just haven't had breakfast… or lunch… or dinner which would usually be in a couple of minutes."

"So you're delirious?"

"You could say that's almost right." I went silent after that and leaned back against the back of the car. Instead of hitting a wood interior however, I hit a pack that said emergency across a band binding it to the wall.

"Hey, check this out."  
"What? The emergency pack?"

"Yeah," I replied standing up.

"Get down! They'll see you! If you're going to steal the emergency pack do it after the doors are closed."  
"They're finished loading."

"So? What if they decide to do a luggage check?"

"Fine, I'll wait till' we get moving, but it will be really dark."

"There's an emergency flashlight in the bottom of the bag, look!"

I sat back down and waited, before having to duck down beneath more of the luggage as a man working at the train put a rack of merchandise on board and closed the door. A couple minutes later we felt the train lurch forward, and I was on my feet. I felt around the wall for a moment for the pocket on the pack with the light and then felt something furry.  
"Why are you feeling the top of my head?" Zak asked.  
I jerked my hand away, and finally found the pocket with the flashlight. I pulled it out and then clicked it on. It was surprisingly bright and I shone it around the train car.

"Hey, kid, we're in luck!" I said.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name and it is Zak."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but do you see the rack of products near the door?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It has back packs on it."

"Great. Why does that mater?"

"Come on use you're brain! If we take one and fill it with supplies from the emergency pack, we can leave the stuff we don't need and we don't have to lug around a kit that has EMERGENCY labeled on it. That just screams thief."

"Well you're thinking like a thief now!"

"Oh come on! One gift shop backpack could easily get lost on a cargo car on a train. I'm a delinquent like I said, and you'll just have to get used to it!"

I crawled forward and grabbed one of the sacks and pulled it over to me.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah, but without the robbery."

"I told you, ya could've gone with the police!"  
I pulled the sack down and examined my choices of survival supplies. After I had thoroughly thought about possibly dangerous situations that we could face I decided what to store in the knapsack. I took two boxes of matches, one of those flint rocks, two tall canteens, some chlorine tablets, a sowing kit, a heat retaining blanket, a pocket knife (that's going to be useful), some batteries, some packs of freeze dried astronaut food (that will be interesting), some gauze wrap, Neosporin, and of course the light.

"That should work!"

Then the door leading to the other car slid open.

"Whoa! Duck!" I whispered. I pushed Zak's head down and then the much-feared leader of the poison guts gang-tromped in. along with two other thugs. The car they came from was also a luggage car.

"We know you're in here Mark," Rex, the leader said.

"You might have sent most of us to Jeuvie but there are still some of us around to kick your sorry butt," the right hand man and lead fighter the Hammer. No one knows his real name.

"Yea, and dat liddle kids," commented the one known as Jet.

"Be prepared to run," I whispered only audible enough for Zak to hear.

"Where? We're in a train."

I pointed up to the escape hatch.

"Oh."

Then suddenly I leaped up and tackled Rex to the floor.

"GO!" I yelled. Then I saw the unexpected. That, kid… Zak whipped out some sort of claw thingy with a handle and knocked the two thugs senseless with one press of a button. It was kinda dark but I managed to collect that the claw thing was attached to a wire, which was attached to the stick.

Then he knocked the hatch door above off its hinges completely. He motioned for me to grab on to the hook and hold on. I leaped off my enemy and ran to grab hold of the hook, and he shot it up and it caught onto the outer layer of the train. Then he pushed another button and I was jerked up and we grappled to the top. We climbed on the roof, but some people have just too much determination.


	5. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
